Ciel Mau UFO, Sebas pun Lemas
by CheshireGrell1297
Summary: Apa? Author ganteng sekali? #dibunuh   Summary: Di suatu hari yang aneh, Ciel tiba-tiba merasakan gempa. Dengan tiba-tibanya juga, ia meminta UFO pada Sebastian. Apa yang akan terjadi? Garing dan GAJE TO THE MAX! TANCEEEEEEPP


Disclaimer: Hore, Kuroshitsuji itu punya saya. #digamparwarga Kuroshitsuji milik Toboso Yana, saya Cuma minjem dan memakainya untuk fic saya ini.

Warning: Oh, full of abalness, gilaness, garingness, jayusness, Out Of Character-ness (OOCness), dan ness-ness lainnya yang bergelimpangan disana-sini. Pokoknya yang paling penting: GAJE TU DE MAKS! (Baca: GAJE TO THE MAX).

A/N: Udah ah, ancur-ancur dah nih fic #dzigh oh iya, bagi yang belum pernah baca/ nonton KSJ, tidak diperkenankan untuk membaca karena saya yakin anda tidak akan mengerti (Readers: "Lo ngusir nih?" #plakplak), daripada ngebacot terus, mending saya mulai layar tancepnya~

.

.

.

Prologue Tidak Berguna

.

.

.

Suatu hari di siang yang sangat terik, burung berkicau, kucing menggeliat, kupu-kupu terbang ke sana kemari, lebah sengat-menyengat kupu-kupu tadi, kucing memakan burung yang sedang berkicau, dan juga saat itu datanglah awan hitam yang menutupi kecerahan siang tersebut, terlihat dengan megahnya bangunan itu berdiri.

Yak, mari kita panggil saja Phantomhive Mansion.

Setelah beberapa menit dari penjelasan yang baru saya saya berikan pada para readers, terdengarlah suara samar-samar dari dapur bangunan tersebut. Juga…bau gosong. Lalu suara debuman keras dari arah kebun, dan yang terakhir suara barang-barang yang mudah-pecah jatuh dan terbelah kemana-mana.

"Bard, Finny, Meylene…"

"I…iya, Sebastian?" ketiga orang yang baru saja namanya diabsen dengan ketakutan menjawab panggilan butler yang sedang murka tersebut.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan agar tidak memakai flame-thrower untuk memasak!" ucapnya pada koki tercinta kita, Bard.

"I…itu, aku masih terus berpikiran positif untuk menjadikan flame-throwerku sebagai alat memasak yang praktis. Jadinya…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Finny, sudah kuperingatkan agar tidak merusak kebun lagi. Apa kau tidak menghiraukan perintah yang kuberikan padamu?"

"Uh…itu…anu, aku berusaha membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang ada di atas pohon, tapi…"

"Meylene, kenapa kau tetap saja berlari sambil membawa tumpukkan piring dan gelas?"

"Ano, maafkan aku, Sebastian!" kata Meylene sambil merengek bersama Bard dan Finny memohon ampun kepada orang yang memarahi mereka.

Sang Butler hanya bisa pundung sejenak melayani chef, house maid, dan gardener yang tidak berguna tersebut.

"Dan yang terakhir…SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK BERLAKU LEBIH DEWASA SEPERTI TANAKA! APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA SEHARI SAJA TIDAK MEMBUAT KEKACAUAN?" teriaknya penuh kemurkaan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk house steward bijaksana kita yang berduduk-manis-ria sambil meminum teh kesayangannya dan terdengarlah suara familiar yang sering sekali kita dengar "Ho…ho…ho…".

Bisa kita lihat, terjadilah gempa selama 5 detik pada saat Sang Butler berteriak-teriak. Trio tidak berguna itu (menurut Sebastian) langsung merinding ketakutan sambil berpelukan layaknya teletabis (baca: teletubbies). Biasanya mereka hanya mendapat teguran yang mengintimidasi, tetapi hari ini terasa berbeda. Apa karena Sang Butler tidak tahan lagi untuk menghadapi percobaan ini kah? Atau apa? Pikir mereka.

Tanaka lalu mengusap-ngusap punggung pria yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada dia sendiri itu dengan sedikit tepukkan-tepukkan untuk meredakan kemarahan yang sedang mengontrol dirinya. Lalu Tanaka menasehatinya dengan "Ho…ho…ho…".

"Sebastian! Ada gempa! Evakuasi diri! Selamatkan barang berharga!" terdengar suara seorang bocah kecil dari kejauhan. Maka terlihatlah seorang anak berambut biru kelabu sedang berlari-lari membawa bantal, guling, selimut, rumah pohon *?*, dan barang-barang lainnya yang (dianggapnya) penting.

"Sebastian! Cepat bantu aku membawa barang lain!" teriaknya. Butler, house maid, chef, dan gardener itu hanya sweatdropped saat melihat kelakuan majikannya yang sangat (amat teramat) OOC (baca: LEBAY) tersebut. Tanaka hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata bijaknya yang benar-benar (tidak) membantu, "Ho…ho…ho…".

"Lho? Kok gempanya udah gak berasa ya? Apa tadi cuma mimpi?" tanya Si Majikan heran. Butler memerintahkan seluruh kru-nya untuk mengiyakan saja perkataan sang majikan (baca: bocah) itu.

Ciel Phantomhive, pemilik Phantomhive Mansion sekaligus majikan dari 4 orang tidak berguna dan seorang butler multifungsi yang bisa kita apakan saja, misalnya menyuruhnya mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah yang tidak pernah dirapihkan house maid cantik kita, memasak makanan-makanan lezat yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh chef tidak tahu diri, merapihkan kebun yang sering dirusak oleh gardener rajin, dan memberi nasehat yang berguna seperti yang dilakukan steward bijaksana kita. Kita juga bisa menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan pr kita, minta suapin, gantiin baju, minta gendong, bahkan minta cebok juga boleh #abaikan.

Umur Ciel sekarang sudah 13 tahun. Sudah sewajarnya (baca: TIDAK WAJAR SAMA SEKALI) kalo ia menginginkan butlernya berbuat demikian seperti yang telah saya deskripsikan di atas sana, bisa kalian lihat daftar-daftar pekerjaan Sang Butler Multifungsional kita yang satu ini. Bahkan masih banyak pekerjaan lainnya yang belum saya tuliskan, karena kalau saya tuliskan semua maka para readers akan iri dengan saya #ditabok readers.

Ciel sudah ditinggal oleh orang tuanya untuk selama-lamanya pada saat ia berumur 10 tahun. Dan tidak perlu kujelaskan detail lainnya karena malah akan memplagiat cerita Toboso-sensei nantinya #plak.

.

.

.

Setelah Sang Butler menggendong majikannya kembali ke kamar yang aduhai mewahnya itu, ia menenangkannya dan berkata tidak ada gempa sama sekali. (Bisikkan Malaikat #coret Author: Bas, bohong itu dosa. Lakukanlah dengan ikhlas, ikhlas, ikhlas #menggema).

"Sebastian."

"Ada apa, Bocchan?"

"Aku…"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau UFO!"

"Hah?"

"Iya, kemaren aku habis baca di koran, katanya ada crop circle di tengah sawah. Aku mau UFO, Sebastian!"

"Tapi, Boc-"

"Ini perintah, Sebastian…AKU INGIN UFO!"

"Y…Yes, My Lord."

"…"

"Dasar bocah."

.

.

.

Dengan begitu, Sebastian sudah berjanji pada 'Tuan'nya untuk mendapatkan- erh…UFO? Lalu Sebastian pergi ke Segitiga Bermuda *?* dan nyemplung di sana #hah? Sebastian menemukan Dimensi ruang dan waktu yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dijelajahi oleh makhluk seperti dirinya. Jadi, KAMI-SAMA yang melihat tindakkan yang rebellious itu langsung saja memberinya hukuman (Author: "Gak nyambung banget nih cerita?") Sebastian langsung disihir entah apa itu sihirnya. Seketika pandangannya langsung menghilang, semuanya menjadi gelap, dan ia terhanyut pada pusaran air Segitiga Bermuda.

.

.

.

"Sebastian!"

"…"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian langsung membuka matanya, menunjukkan bola mata merahnya yang indah dan berkilauan.

"Sebastian! Akhirnya kau sadar!" teriak Finny. Saking senengnya, Finny nampol bolak-balik muka Sebastian yang ganteng secara tidak disadari oleh sang penabok.

"Sebastian, syukurlah!" teriak Meylene sambil lempar-lempar piring dan teriak-teriak 'BANZAI'.

"Oi, Sebastian! Jangan bikin orang khawatir dong!" teriak Bard yang membawakan cemilan (gosong) yang terlihat sangat (tidak) mewah.

"Ho…ho…ho…" ucap Tanaka bijak sambil minum teh seperti biasanya.

"Eh?" tanya Sebastian seraya menghentikan penabokkan massal yang dilakukan Finny.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" tanya mereka bertiga ditambah hohoho-annya Tanaka.

"Maafkan saya, tetapi…"

"Sebastian! UFO-nya udah dapet belom?" tanya Ciel yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya Sebastian.

"Maaf, tetapi-"

"Sebastian, Tanaka terjungkal! Tooooloooong!" teriak Meylene.

"Sebastian, Pluto nakal!" teriak Finny.

"Sebastian, jendelanya kebakar gara-gara salah ngarahin flame-thrower!"

"Ho…ho…ho…"

"Sebasti-"

"MAAFKAN ATAS KELANCANGAN SAYA, TETAPI SEBENARNYA KALIAN INI SIAPA?" teriak Sebastian membuat semua orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas yang tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi oleh kalian berhenti sejenak.

Ada yang aneh…

.

.

.

Iya…ada yang aneh!

(Author: "Ya terus? Lanjutin dong!")

Eh, tunggu…tadi Sebas bilang apa?

Mari kita replay, saudara-saudara:

"MAAFKAN ATAS KELANCANGAN SAYA, TETAPI SEBENARNYA **KALIAN INI SIAPA**?"

'**KALIAN INI SIAPA**?'

'**SIAPA**?'

Author: "Saya Cheshire Grell, salam kenal."

Readers: "Ngelawak lu?"

Author: "Pengennya sih gitu, ya tapi mumpung saya pengen numpang eksis sama Sebbeh tercintah, jadi sa-"

**BAGH BIGH BUGH**

.

.

.

**BEHIND THE SCENE:**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Sebas: "Woi, nape lo? Bonyok gitu."

Author: "Biasa, habis di kejar-kejar fans."

Ciel: "Heh, kok gue norak banget sih?"

Author: "Takdir, bang."

.

.

.

**BEK TU DE TOPIK**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Meylene.

"Saya ulangi, kalian ini siapa?"

"Sebas-san, jangan bercanda! Ini tidak terlihat seperti dirimu." ucap Finny.

"Sebastian, dimana UFO-ku?"

"UFO? UFO apa? Anda siapa?"

"Haduh, Sebas…jangan ngelawak garing kayak 'Author' deh." Tambah Bard.

"Ho…ho…ho…"

"Sebastian itu siapa?"

"Apa? Sebastian itu ya kamu lah!" teriak seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di ruangan tersebut dengan musik background "Ho…ho…ho…".

"Maafkan saya, tetapi…saya tidak ingat dengan apa-apa bahkan saya tidak mengingat kalau saya pernah bertemu dengan kalian."

"Jadi, kamu serius lupa namaku?" tanya Finny.

"Iya, seperti yang sudah saya katakan. Saya itu tidak ingat dengan apa pun. Bahkan diri saya sendiri pun saya tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, berarti Sebastian…"

"AMNESIA?" teriak Bard, Meylene, Finny, Ciel, dan Tanaka yang sudah menjelma menjadi manusia biasa lagi *?*

.

.

.

Ya, Bagaimana dengan hidup Ciel dengan Sebastian yang hilang ingatannya? Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Phantomhive Mansion setelah ini? Apakah Ciel bisa bertahan tanpa butlernya? Siapa yang bisa membuat para pekerja Phantomhive Mansion terkendali kalau bukan Sebastian lagi? Bagaimana bisa Author menjadi sangat ganteng seperti ini? Apakah Author akan tahu bagaimana kelanjutan dari kisah yang baru saja ia buat? Siapa yang tahu? Authornya saja tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya bagaimana readers? #dilempar tomat.

Okelah, saya undur diri dulu sebelum semakin GAJE (Readers: "Dari tadi lu emang udah gaje kok.").

Bye bye, see you next time~

.

Salam gaje,

CheshireGrell1297


End file.
